Crocus
by MasterFranny
Summary: [Drabble dedicated to Elves of the Moon] [TalaKai] Tala wants to see a crocus, Kai is willingly to show him one. Shounen–ai and friendship. Take place in the Abbey when they were little.


**MasterFranny:** oh my God another pointless one–shot! –freaks out– this time it's dedicated to Elves of The Moon. I plan, in the future, to continue with those rambles dedicated to people. I will just need some time think of something good!

Tala's seven and Kai's six. Thus, still at the Abbey.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: K+

**Summary:** Pointless drabble dedicated to Elves of the Moon. Tala wants to see a crocus, Kai is willingly to show him one. TalaKai friendship and Shounen–ai. Take place in the Abbey when they were little.

**Warnings:** Shounen–ai.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own. Who thinks otherwise is insane and in need of medical cures.

"Talking in Russian"

'_Thinking'_

……………………………………………

**Crocus**

**One-Shot**

"Tala! Tala!"

The red head little guy, who was currently watching with vague interest at the spinning beyblade of his opponent, turned and stared in confusion as his best friend ever in the Earth ran towards him in a rush.

The little kid known by the name of, The Almighty –whatever that meant– Kai, who always glared upon those who moved around him as if they were ants –no matter if they were thrice his size– but who looked in complete adoration if the person around was Tala, was running wildly, crimson eyes widened in excitement, and little Tala wondered why he was making such a fuss.

"Tala!"

Six years old Kai jumped.

Seven years old Tala widened his eyes and paled.

Six years old Kai landed on top of Tala sending both of them on the floor.

"Ouch!"

They collided with the floor.

The other kid looked in shock and started backing away, afraid of Kai's strange acting more than any of his glares –and any of you who dares to say a six years old can't glare will suffer great pain.

"Kai!" Tala really wanted to whine, but he was a big boy. Big boys do not whine. So he just pouted.

"Tala! I saw a crocus in the snow! I saw a violet crocus!" came the excited reply. Now, what was so exciting about a little flower?

Well, the fact that it meant the snow was going to recede and days would get warmer… ok, not. That meant they would soon get to go outside without freezing and Kai would run around and glare at passing people.

The passing people would freak out and back away.

The passing people would slip on the ice pool Kai had previously prepared there.

Kai would laugh his head off.

Tala would watch and smile at Kai because, he cared nothing for the people slipping, no matter how much funny was to watch them try to stand, but he cared for his best friend.

Hell, he was his best friend!

But right now…

"A crocus! I never saw one befoooore," he whined.

Ok, then he whined? So what?

"Wanna see?"

"Yep!"

Kai grabbed Tala's hand in his and started yanking the older kid through the main corridor towards the garden, and Tala let himself being dragged.

He liked holding hands with Kai.

"Ooooops!"

Tala rumbled down the stairs. Kai always forgot to stop yanking.

Kai watched with the same interest he reserved to the little ants he used to torture daily as Tala fell face flat on the floor and started cursing at him –for a seven years old little boy, he could curse really profusely.

"Come on!" resuming his yanking Kai grabbed Tala by his wrist and pulled him up from the floor, as Tala stopped cursing and tried to keep up with him.

Finally outside, where there were no stairs to fall from, Tala looked frantically around, excitement having the best of him as he searched for the crocus.

Kai pulled him to the gates of the Abbey and pointed to a spot in the snow, but to his outmost shock, there was no crocus anymore.

Someone had stepped over it, and now the little unlucky flower was a violet piece of something half hidden by the snow.

Tala's face fell.

He really had wanted to see the flower.

He'd never been able to go outside in the garden because he was usually training, and even in spring there was no time to go look for flowers.

Boris wouldn't let them play. He punished them for almost everything.

"I'm sorry…" Kai mumbled.

"No problem… I really wasn't all this eager to see it anyway," Tala turned and walked sadly towards the Abbey again, pouting even though he'd said he hadn't cared.

It wasn't right that Kai got to see the flower and he couldn't! Kai grew up with a garden filled with flowers! He did not!

Pouting even more he ignored the almost crying slate haired boy and closed the Abbey's door behind his back.

……………………………………………

A soft knock made Tala look up from his beyblade; he was on his little bed, gloomy because of the crocus –he'd been completely jumpy and pouting all day, not even Spencer could stand him so he'd gone pouting and whining in his own room.

"Yeah," he mumbled, proud of how stiff his voice sounded.

He was in a bad mood, after all.

"Hi Tala…" said a quiet voice. Maybe too quiet knowing the mood he was in early the day, but Tala cared nothing.

Kai entered in the room, but Tala did not look at him.

"What," he mumbled grumpily.

"This is for you," Kai said and pushed something into Tala's hand.

Tala looked down, and was surprised to see it was a little flower, a light violet one, beautiful, with a leaf coming out of its stem. Icy blue eyes watched amazed at the little thing, it looked so fragile and yet so beautiful, just like Kai.

"It's a crocus. I went outside to search for one since you were sad you couldn't see it in the garden," the quiet voice continued. "Are you happy now?"

Tala turned to Kai with a huge smile, about to tell him how much happy he was, but paled as he took in Kai's appearance.

Kai had a dark blue shade under his right eye, and there was dried blood on his cheeks and lips and on his clothes as well.

"Boris was not happy I left the Abbey," he said when he saw Tala's face. "But you wanted to see a crocus so…"

He shrugged as Tala merely stared, and was afraid his friend hadn't liked the gift, but was surprised when the red head hugged him tightly and he winced, Boris had a rough hand on him.

"Thanks, Kai," Tala said and smiled brightly at Kai, who was still in his arms. Little Kai smiled as well and cuddled up in Tala's hug, contented.

He would do anything to see Tala this happy.

……………………………………………

**Eleven years later**

Seventeen years older Kai rummaged through the books as he cursed loudly against his boyfriend; Tala always managed to hide all the books Kai was currently reading in favour of some he'd never even thought they owned.

Just like this one, Kai thought as he picked an old volume in his hands, pausing his searching enough to stare at it in wonder.

It was a Russian book; Kai remembered it being in Tala's room when they were little. The red head loved to read this one, it was about an adventure, or something…

Kai opened the book, and found himself staring down at a little dried flower. It was a small crocus, violet, and was carefully placed in a just as little plastic bag; there was a golden string that was tied at the thing and Kai realized it was a bookmark.

"Kai, I found the book you were searching for, it was in the laundry and–"

Tala stopped as he saw Kai holding a small bookmark with a flower inside. A crocus that Kai gave to him so many years before, making that one of the best days of Tala's life.

"What's this? It seems old," Kai asked waving the bookmark at Tala as the red head handed him the book.

"Nothing, just something a certain someone gave me when we were little," Tala carefully removed his little flower from Kai's hands and placed it back in his old book closing the pages on it; when he looked back up he saw a faint trace of a blush on Kai's cheeks.

"So you remembered," Tala smirked.

Kai blushed a little more before his red headed lover leaned and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"That's because I love you," he said, and walked out of the room, leaving a smiling Kai behind.

**Owari**

……………………………………………

**MasterFranny:** to the ones who were hoping for an update of AD, take this! XD I am working on the chapters but I was able to write so much because of the Christmas Holidays. Now I am back to school. Expect me to work slower… I have exams coming up! –freaks out again– Anyway, I **AM** writing the chapter of AD now.

Anyway, review!


End file.
